The present invention concerns that of a new and improved mouse pad that includes secured storage space and a directory.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,815, issued to Murphy, discloses a mouse pad and item holder having a top surface with a mouse tracking surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,637, issued to Schriner, discloses a mouse pad for supporting a computer mouse.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,861, issued to Hughes, Jr., discloses a portable desk of the kind having an exterior working or writing surface and internal compartments for storing writing or work-related items.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved mouse pad that includes secured storage space and a directory. The mouse pad would comprise a base and two top-mounted doors. The base would have a height of at least one inch and possibly up to few inches. Within the base, a user could store disks, compact discs, digital video discs, writing utensils, or other items. The doors would be secured by a combination lock that would be attached to the center edges of both doors. The top surface of either door would either have a top-mounted written directory attached to it which would allow for a user to place needed information or an erasable writing pad, which a user would be able to erase whenever desired. The mouse pad would also optionally have a plurality of suction cups, with at least one suction cup attached to each corner of the bottom of the mouse pad. Each suction cup could be used to secure the mouse pad effectively to the top surface of a desk or other flat surface.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a mouse pad that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the mouse pad that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the mouse pad in detail, it is to be understood that the mouse pad is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The mouse pad is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present mouse pad. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mouse pad which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mouse pad which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mouse pad which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a mouse pad which is economically affordable and available for relevant market segment of the purchasing public.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.